dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tournament Preparation
is the sixth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. Summary Long ago, Beerus and Champa are fighting in space. Champa is angry at Beerus for eating the Puff-Puff fruit from his birthday cake. Their fight was so mainstream that it wiped out several planets in their rampage. The two Gods of Destruction powered up a Sphere of Destruction but were merely knocked out by their attendants, Whis and Vados. Beerus and Champa are in agreement that they will not fight anymore but have food competitions, just as Whis suggested. In the present time, Champa claims to have six of the planet-sized Super Dragon Balls. He tells them if he won the tournament, he would use the Dragon Balls to switch Earths but if Beerus won, he would give the balls to him but he has to look for the seventh one by himself. Beerus agrees to take a part in this because he receives something in return if he wins and picks Goku and Vegeta as his first two warriors. The rules of the tournament have been decided to be the same as the World Martial Arts Tournament. It will begin in one week on the eighth solar calendar (five Earth days) on the Nameless Planet at 10 a.m. As Champa and Vados leave Beerus' Planet, Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus decide on their teammates for the tournament. They resulted in having Buu, Piccolo, and Beerus concludes with the strongest person he's ever faced. Gohan was considered but Goku decided to not have him because he's focused on studying. Goku and Vegeta leave for Earth to get Bulma to invent a new Dragon Radar to locate the final Super Dragon Ball. Sometime later, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo are there at Capsule Corporation when it's completed. Goku notices that the radar is working properly but Bulma tells him that Earth is at the edge of the universe so it won't work where they are. Bulma then contacts her sister to get her to contact Jaco to go to Earth. After 50 minutes have passed, Jaco reaches Earth and complains because he was busy. Bulma asks Jaco if he could take her to the center of the universe but he declines saying the center of the universe is hard to get to because there are tons of galaxies. He suggests to go to Zuno, who should know everything about the Super Dragon Balls and that the radar should work in the center of the universe. Bulma leaves with Jaco to go see him. Before they go, Vegeta warns Jaco not to do weird with Bulma. Jaco looks back at Bulma and then shrugs his shoulders. Bulma immediately smacks Jaco for this. As Bulma and Jaco leave, Goku comments that both he and Vegeta have fiesty wives. Vegeta says that he doesn't hate that characteristic about Bulma. Goku even says that that's what he likes about Chi-Chi. Vegeta adds that only women that're strong-willed are able to handle Saiyan blood. This statement shocks Piccolo, realizing why they're with their wives. Champa and Vados are on the Nameless Planet creating the arena and its sections. Vados asks Champa if he has selected his fighters to counter Beerus'. He knows that Goku and Vegeta are Saiyans, so he is eager to get Saiyans from his universe for his team. Appearances Battles *Beerus vs. Champa (Flashback) Anime and Manga differences *The flashback scene between Beerus and Champa fighting across space due to a Birthday cake did not happen in the anime. Instead their fight took place in the present and within Beerus' castle. Trivia *In the chapter Beerus tells Goku how he'd told him before that he was the second strongest fighter he'd ever fought. This comment was not actually said in a previous chapter and a bonus page in the related volume shows Beerus going back to Goku to tell him after their fight. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 6 (BDS) es:Cap006 (DBS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters